


Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?

by Sagasimon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Horrible pick up lines, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Lance is trying to be a good friend and get Keith laid, Keith is not interested in any of the space babes. For reasons.Just a little get-together drabble without any actual plot, really. Un-beta'd.





	Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started writing again, so I'm just feeling it all up :P
> 
> Klance is my light at the end of the tunnel!
> 
> Please be gentle? :D
> 
> Feel free to poke me and talk Klance with me on twitter: sagasimon

'What about her?'

Lance points at one of the Tysians, who are the latest addition to their anti-Galra alliance. They're on another diplomatic misson, one of those where they go around planets in order to find someone willing to join them in the war against Zarkon, participating in yet another feast thrown to honour the mighty Voltron and its Paladins.

Keith sighs and wishes he could be anywhere but here.

'Leave me alone.'

'Come on man, she's cute!'

'If you say so.'

'You're not even looking! How am I gonna get you laid if you're not looking!?'

'I don't want to get laid.' Keith hisses through clenched teeth, this whole thing is giving him headache.

'We talked about this!'

Yes, they did, or rather Lance talked and Keith wanted to punch him. It all started when Keith drunkenly slipped up he's still a virgin. Lance, being the person he is, blew it out of proportions and decided that Keith needs to have sex, as lack of it is probably the reason why he's so grumpy and aggressive all the time. Since then, every single time they encountered any humanoid aliens, the Blue Paladin made it his personal mission to try and find Keith a bedmate.

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?'

'Humph. Are you like, a prude or something??'

Keith snorts. Hardly. Lets say he’s glad there isn’t any cameras in his room.

'Yes. Go away.'

'Hmmm, nah, when I think about it I vaguely remember you saying something about waiting for the right...' Lance's eyes widen, it's visible something just clicked in his head. 'Oh my quiznak! Of course you're not interested! All I'm showing you is the chicks! You should've said something!'

Keith feels his cheeks heat up.

'I swear, if you don't leave it alone I'm gonna kick you in the face!'

Surprisingly Lance stops and doesn't say anything to Keith for the rest of the evening.

~*~

  
‘Hey, Mullet! Tie your shoes! I don’t want you to fall for anyone else!’

Keith actually trips over his feet.

What!?

~*~

Punch. Punch. Kick. Turn. Kick. Slide. Turn. Kick. Crunch.

‘End training sequence.’ Keith’s breaths are heavy, sweat rolling down his neck after the strenuous workout. He takes his shirt off to wipe his face and torso when he hears a wolf whistle.

‘Damn, I must be in a museum. You’re truly a work of art.’

‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’ He mumbles to no one in particular as he lifts his eyes to the ceiling in defeat.

~*~

‘Well, here I am.’ Lance says as he walks into the common room, plants his ass right next to where Keith is lounging and casually drapes an arm around him. ‘What was your other two wishes?’

Not again.

‘Don’t look at me.’ Pidge says and leaves the room.

Lance smirks.

Keith balks.

Lance wiggles his eyebrows.

Keith kicks him off the sofa. Unbelievable.

~*~

'So, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?'

'Lance...' Keith groans and drops his head on the tabletop in front of him.

He can't decide what is worse, when Lance used to push every possible alien babe at him, or his stupid pick up lines that follow Keith everywhere since their mission to Tysia.

He knows Lance is just joking around, trying to get a reaction out of him. He knows. Shame that the butterflies in his stomach didn't get the memo.  
It's really stupid, this whole hopeless, little crush he has going on. On Lance, out of all people.

Lance, who is loud, obnoxious and annoying, who flirts with everything that moves, who is overdramatic, exaggerates everything and is a major pain in Keith's butt for all sorts of reasons. Lance, who selflessly throws himself into danger to save lives, who constantly makes an idiot out of himself to lighten up the mood around The Castle, who misses his family and loves rain, who's an excellent sharpshooter and a great teammate (Keith will never admit it out loud!), who always puts others before himself. Lance, with his tanned skin, charming smile and eyes the colour of the ocean, with his expressive hands, that seem to say just as much as his mouth, long legs, soft brown hair, perfect for carding your fingers through, and the cute upturned nose...

Yeah, maybe the crush is not so little.

~*~

Keith can't sleep, which is not exactly news. He usually goes to the training deck to exhaust himself, punch the insomnia away, but for some reason his feet take him to the kitchen instead. Midnight snack sounds alright too. He doesn't remember when was the last time he's eaten.

Light is already on when he arrives, someone else sitting at the far end of the counter.

Lance. Of course it’s Lance.

The Blue Paladin doesn't look too good. Pale skin, unruly hair, shadows under his sunken eyes, his mouth is slanted downwards, not even the slightest trace of the smile on his lips. He's wearing his favourite robe over pyjamas and the lion slippers on his feet, clearly straight out of bed as well.

Keith knows he's not looking any better. They've seen some awful things today.

'Hey.'

Lance jumps in his seat a little, obviously not expecting company.

'Keeeeeith, hi!' He smiles tiredly.

Keith waits for the flirting to follow but it doesn't. It bugs him for some reason.

He grabs a plate and checks the cupboards for something that's not food goo.

'There's some of Hunk's space-brownies in the top one.'

'Thanks.' Brownies sound amazing. Keith never says no to sugar.

He sits next to Lance and devours the whole plateful in the space of a minute. Yup, he was starving.

'You gonna lick the plate too?'

'Funny.' Keith is too tired to take the bait. Lance isn't laughing though, he's looking at Keith, with a soft, amused smile, his head propped on his hand.

'You've got stuff all over your mouth.'

'Screw you.' Keith grumbles and furiously wipes his lips on the sleeve of his t-shirt.

'I can't stop thinking about what happened...' Lance breathes out quietly and looks away.

Keith couldn't stop thinking about it either, hence him being here instead of his bed.

'We did our best. Sometimes we can't save everyone.' Keith knows that it doesn't make it less painful, but it's what they have to repeat to themselves if they want to stay somewhat sane.

'I know, I know. It's just... there was so many of them.'

'Yeah...'

They both fall into a solemn silence. Lance staring somewhere in the distance, eyes unfocused. He looks sad.

Keith's hands twitch in the need to comfort, make it better.

'No wonder the sky is grey tonight,' He starts, heart beating fast. 'all the blue is in your eyes.' He smiles awkwardly at Lance. He doesn't know what he wants to achieve, make Lance laugh maybe? It doesn't feel right to see him so down.

Lance stares at him with shocked eyes for few seconds, then smiles back, dramatically clutches his robe at the heart level and pretends to swoon.

'Keith, my dearest, my heart is filling with joy and rainbows! You finally decided to make an honest man out of me!'

'You're ridiculous.' He huffs a laugh at Lance's antics. Mission accomplished.

'I won't rest until I feel those lush lips against mine.' Lance puckers his lips in a silly manner and closes his eyes. He's obviously messing around, but Keith is drained, both physically and mentally, and before he realises what he's doing he has both hands on Lance's cheeks (so soft!) and closes the distance between them. It's just a peck, nothing to write home about, their lips barely touching before Keith pulls away.

It's his first kiss.

Lance's eyes snap open and for once it seems he doesn't know what to say.

'Oh.'

'Sorry, that was...' Keith starts.

'No, no, no, no! You're not allowed to take it back or say you're sorry!'

'I wasn't...'

'The only thing you're allowed,' Lance wraps his arms around Keith's shoulders. 'is to kiss me again.'

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice.

This time Lance takes the lead, he grabs Keith's chin and tilts his head sideways. The angle is perfect. Lance's lips softly slide against his, turning his spine into putty.

He must have lots of experience, Keith thinks bitterly. He pushes the jealousy to the back of his head, he's the one kissing Lance now, nothing else matters.

'So... It's not that I'm complaining or anything, quite the contrary, but what brought this on?' Lance asks when they eventually part, his eyes searching for something on Keith's face, fingers still tangled in his hair. 'Did my flirting finally pay off?' He grins.

Keith rolls his eyes.

'Your flirting is awful. You're lucky I've already liked you.'

'What? You have? Why didn't you say something?? Oh my god, don’t tell me when I was trying to push all those hotties at you...?'

'Yup, that was pretty screwed up.' Keith grimaces. 'I didn't think you'd be interested.' He adds quietly.

'I was obviously interested, you idiot! Why do you think I started to hit on you as soon as I realised you liked guys??'

'How was I supposed to know you were serious!? You always flirt with everyone.' If Keith pouts a little, no one can prove it.

'Have you seen me flirting with anyone but you for the past few weeks?'

No, Keith hasn't. He shakes his head, not sure if he is able to speak actual words.

'I've kinda had a bit of a crush on you since the Garrison... maybe? And recently, you know, it may be more than that...?'

Oh.

'I've even grown fond of that mullet of yours.'

'Asshole.' Keith mutters and playfully punches Lance's arm, which results in a poking fight that sends them toppling on the floor. He’s grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

'Oh my god, Keith! How did I not know that you're ticklish??' Lance's voice was full of evil glee. 'This is like Christmas come early mwahahaha!'

'Don't you dare!' Keith shrieks but Lance just wiggles his long fingers and dives in. They wrestle for a while, laughing like maniacs and stealing kisses whenever they can. Eventually Keith ends up on his back, with Lance straddling his hips. He makes a halfhearted attempt at freeing himself but gives up when Lance leans down and... yawns in his mouth.

'Tired?'

'Mmmmm, we should probably get some sleep.' Lance stands up and stretches lazily, then reaches for Keith's hand.

'Come on.'

They walk down the empty corridors of The Castle, hand in hand, Lance chattering sleepily while Keith occasionally hums a response. It's comfortable. They end up at Lance's room way too soon for Keith's liking.

'Um, you wanna sleep here? With me?'

'Lance, don't you think it's a bit fast...?'

'What? No! I mean just sleep! Like, next to each other? I know you must be eager to get up on all that,' Lance gestures at himself and winks. 'but I'm beat, man. So, just sleep, hmmm?' His wearing his trademark smirk, but it's somehow softer, gentler.

It does crazy things to Keith's insides.

'Fine.'

They both collapse on Lance's bed, side to side, Keith can feel eyes looking at him in the dark. He doesn't know what to do with his hands.

'What are you so tense about?'

Keith sighs. Everything.

'I just... I've never really liked anyone before.' He admits. And I don't want to screw this up, he adds in his head.

'Keith, baby, the light of my life, not to worry! You've got yourself the best boyfriend material in the Universe. I'll look after you.' Lance shoots him a toothy grin and leans over to whisper into Keith's ear. 'I'll show you everything.'

Keith can't help but shiver at that. He pushes Lance's face away with his hand, blushing at the sole thought of what that everything may entail.

'Go to sleep.' He says and turns away from Lance. This is all so embarrassing. Especially the way his heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest. It doesn't help that there is an arm wrapping itself around his middle, pulling his back flush against Lance's chest.

'Night, night my lil' spoon.' Lance grins into Keith's hair and kisses the top of his head.  
It's so cheesy and stupid.

So Lance.

He closes his eyes and starts to drift off, Lance's steady breaths lulling him to sleep.

He could get used to it.


End file.
